Love Blooms In Unexpected Places
by Yuki Tora Hime
Summary: This is the story Chisuzu Lilac, a Fairy Tail wizard with dark past who's searching for a brighter future. On her quest for happiness, one faithful day she is called back to Fairy Tail to act as their trump card. But Chisuzu never knew that by preforming her duty to the guild would lead to the path she'll be walking down.
1. Chapter 1

***EDITED* More detail, not just dialog. **

**Hello Readers~ :D This is just going to be a little fanfic I'm gonna do... I just had an idea and thought I'd test it out :3 So anyway, this first chapter doesn't actually have the OC. It's more of an intro. It starts off at ****_Episode 21 : Phantom Lord!_**** and is basically just what happens. Now I'm not going to go and put everything that happens in the episode, just what I thinks important. It wont be word for word, but pretty close to the episode translations. ^^ Nothing really happens in this episode but it is part of the story (and my fanfic) and has one little hint in it... so yeah. ^^"**

**Oh! And I absolutely do not own Fairy Tail. Thought it would totally kick ass if I did *O***

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Ezra and Gray walked down the stone road leading back the Fairy Tail guild. Lucy led in front, modestly toeing her suitcase behind her as she glanced back as Natsu and Gray argued as usual while Happy flew above them, and Ezra in the back caring her unnecessarily large cart of questionable luggage. Ezra, having put up with enough of their bickering, separated them then children.

As the group of 5 walked down through the town (well Happy flied) to return to the guild, the towns people chattered and murmured while giving them sad looks.

"Poor things." "They must not know yet."

"What's going on?" Lucy muttered.

"We're attracting more attention than usual." Gray stated as they stared at the towns people.

That's when Ezra noticed the odd shape of the guild from afar."What's this? The guild shouldn't look like that." It appeared to have cannons sticking out of it from afar.

It was once they arrived at the guild when the group noticed the giant iron pillars logged into the guild in all sorts of directions. The wood cracked and splittered from where the walls had been punctured with the iron pillars.

"What happened?" Ezra asked as they all stared, mortified at what had become of their guild, their home.

"Our... Our guild has been..." Natsu said, shaking with rage.

It was then when Mirajane spoke up from behind them and said "Phantom..."

"Did you say Phantom?..." Natsu asked, his face full of rage.

"I hate to say it... but they got us." Marijane admitted.

The group followed Mirajane into the basement of Fairy Tail. It was normally used for storage, but due to the resent events, it was now the beer hall. Wooden crates lined the walls, tables and chairs where the guild members sat grimly.

"We've always been on bad terms with Phantom." Jet said, seated with Levy and Droy.

"Maybe we should crush them." Droy muttered.

"I said to stop that..." Levy warned. " We're up against Phantom... _That_ Phantom."

"Yo! Welcome back!" greeted the guild master Makarov cheerfully with a mug of beer in his hand. His checks flushed, a sign that he had been drinking too much.

Lucy was shocked at his behavior, while Erza was not. "We have returned." She reported.

"Gramps! What're you sittin' around here for?!" Natsu yelled, outraged and confused by their masters behavior.

"How was it Lucy?" the guild master asked, blowing off Natsu's previous question. "Did the job go well?"

"Uuh yeah..." Lucy said, confused at her masters behavior.

"Master, don't you understand the situation we're in?" Erza asked.

"The guild's been busted up!" Natsu growled.

"Now now... calm down." He said, Mirajane now at his side. "It's not something to get so riled up about." He took a gulp from the beer mug.

"What?" Natsu and Gray asked, frustration and confusion in their voices.

"Phantom? That's all those half-wits got in 'em?" he slurred. "Attacking the guild when nobody's was here? Who'd take pleasure in that?"

"Nobody was here?" Erza questioned.

"It seems the attack happened in the middle of the night." Mirajane explained.

"So that's why no one is injured." Erza concluded with relief. "I suppose that's a small thing to be thankful for."

"If they can only manage a sneak attack, we shouldn't even give those bastards the time of day. They ain't worth out time!" The master said.

Natsu punched a wooden cart, shattering it as if it was made of glass. "This ain't right man!" he growled "I won't be satisfied until we go and crush these guys!"

"This discussion is over." The master said with a firm, but light tone, as Mirajane stood next to him with a look of unease. "Until the upstairs is repaired, we'll take work requests from here."

"This isn't the time to be doing jobs!" Natsu protested, causing some of the guild mates to look at him.

"Natsu! I've had about enough out of you!" The Makarov shouted, slapping Lucy on the ass.

"And why did you spank me, why?" Lucy asked.

"Master! I'll get angry!" Mirajane said pouting.

The master just laughed as he got up and ran away.

"Gramps!" Natsu yelled.

"Just a second..." the master replied. "Gotta pee."

Natsu clenched is fists, looking down in disappointment. "Why're you okay with this, Gramps?" Natsu asked no one.

"Natsu," Mirajane said, "This is just as hard for the master, you know. But outright conflict between guilds is forbidden by the council."

"Well they're the ones that attack us first!" Natsu protested, stomping around.

"That's not the problem." Mirajane tried to reason with him.

"If that's how the master feels..." Erza started, "There is nothing we can do."

Natsu clenched his jaw and shacked in rage, unable to accept taking a direct attack from another guild laying down.

* * *

~Later That Night~

* * *

"Are you sure about this Levy?" Droy asked.

"Wouldn't it be better if you stayed with Laki at the girl's dorm?" said Jet.

"Its fine. No problem!" Levy said as she walked happily down the street. "We're a team right?"

Jet and Droy fell over in aspiration to their petite team mate. "Levy!~"

Blood red eyes watched the group from above.

"There's nothing to fear with all three of us!" Jet said.

"I'll protect you Levy!" Droy said.

Then, as swift as a cat, a man jumped down from a building and attack Team Shadow Gear.

* * *

~The Next Morning In Magnolia Southgate Park~

* * *

Many of the town's people had gathered to look at the horrible sight that was on display for all to see.

"Please let us through." Erza commanded. "We're from the guild." As she walked forward with Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy behind her.

They all gasped at the gruesome sight that lay before them. It was Levy, Jet and Dory horribly injured and held up against the giant tree in the middle of the park. Their body's beaten and clothes . All barely breathing, with the Phantom sign for all to see in black ink on Levy's exposed stomach. Natsu shook with absolute rage.

"Somebody get them down from there!" One of the town's people said.

"But look at that mark!" Another said.

"We'd better steer clear..." Said another.

"Levy-Chan!" Lucy gasped, as she took a small step forward to her blue haired friend

"Jet! Droy!" Gray cried,

"Phantom?!" Natsu growled, with a look of pure rage on his face, and veins now clear on his forehead.

The people gasped as they saw the guild master walking forth and quickly moved out of his way.

"Master..." Erza said meekly.

The guild master took in the sight before him. His children hung.

"I can stand being reduced to a rundown beer hall... But no parent can stand idle while the blood of their children has been spilled!" He growled, crushing the wooden staff in his hand, causing Lucy to finch. Magic power rouse around him, causing his hair to cap and hair to blow. "To war!" He hissed, face grim and angered.

* * *

~Later in the Guild~

* * *

"Mirajane." The guild master called to her.

"Yes master?" Mirajane asked, walking towards him.

"I need you to do something for me..." he stated.

"Yes of course, what is it master?" Mirajane question.

* * *

~Later at the Phantom Lord's Guild~

* * *

A large explosion happened at the doors of the guild, blowing them right off their hinges. The Phantom members looked and gasped to see what could of happened. As the smoke cleared, there stood Natsu with a smoking fist and a face out for blood.

"Fairy Tail!" Cheered the guild Master, as the rest of the guild stood behind him ready to fight.

Instantly the Phantom lackeys sprung into action, grabbing weapons and charging at Fairy Tail. With their mass numbers, Phantom Lord's members began to mob Fairy Tail. A not so impressed Natsu easily charged threw them and knocking them away.

"I don't care who... Bring it on!" Natsu shouted. The members of Phantom Lord charged onward, set on showing him who was boss.

"Finish them!" Someone shouted, as both Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail charged forward. Despite Phantom's mass numbers, Fairy Tail spent no time at all fending off the low rank wizards. Fairy Tail easily took on the mass numbers despite their own odds. Fairy Tail worked together to fend off the week and cooperative mobs, knocking people out left and right showing no mercy.

A large mob charged at Master Makarov, he let loose and instantly changed into a giant and punched the ground where the mob stood, crushing the ground along with some of the members, and sending others flying. The Phantom members shook in fear at Makarov's power and rage.

"He's a monster!" One of them shouted.

"You laid hands on this monster's children!" Makarov growled. "Don't think any human laws will protect you!"

Murmurs spread around the members of Phantom saying how strong and crazy Fairy Tail actually was. As Fairy Tail continued to strike down more of Phantoms lackeys.

"Jose, show yourself!" Markarov roared.

"Where are they? Where are Gajeel and the Element 4!" Erza demanded, slicing down more of Phantoms numbers.

* * *

~Meanwhile, back in Magnolia~

* * *

As Lucy was walking home after grocery shopping and complaining about how everyone from Fairy Tail left her behind, she encounters 2 of the element 4, Juvia and Sol. Although Lucy wants to avenge Levy and her team, she is captured by Juvia's Water Lock.

* * *

~Back at the Phantom Lord Guild~

* * *

The fight between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord rages on. The members of Fairy Tail have their backs together due to the never-ending mobs, but not lightening up one bit.

"Erza! I leave the rest to you." Makarov yelled , as he advanced to the second floor.

"Master!" Erza called after him.

"Jose is likely to be on the top floor. I'll put him out of commission for good..." Makarov said grimly as he advanced, determination on his face.

"Please be careful." Erza said, as her master destroyed the large doors of the second floor.

"Now that the biggest treat is gone," said a tall man with long spiky black hair himself, "maybe I should go mix things up! Gihihihi." He jumped off the ceiling beam he had recently been standing on and dove down into the mob of battle with a blood thirsty look upon his studded face.

* * *

**Hehehe, so yeah. Not sure if you got the hint part... Well I'm sure you read it, it just doesn't make sense yet XD;; Worry not~ It shall become clear soon :D Lemme know what ya think (even though there's not much you can say because expect for one part it was just Episode 21...), comments are always appreciated :D As long as there nice... -.-**

**Until next time~ ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! :D I'm happy to say in this chapter, we see a little more of my OC :3 Now this Chapter is going to be taking place in ****_Episode 22: Lucy Heartfilia! _****Now not all chapters will be episode based, I'm simply letting you all know for spoiler alters. :o I'd hate to ruin the plot or confuse any of you D:**

**Oh and I did notice I spelled Natsu's name wrong... I kept saying Nastu. I shall try to fix that later... Once I figure out how e_e...**

**I do not own Fairy Tail sadly :( Only my OC :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

~At the Fairy Tail guild~

* * *

Mirajane sat along at the make shift bar.

"Everyone... Chi-San... Please hurry..." she said to herself, as she prayed the message would be delivered and seen as soon as possible.

* * *

~At Phantom Lord~

* * *

The man landed on the beaten up and cracked sign of Phantom Lord. The members of Fairy Tail murmured.

"The Iron Dragon Slayer... Iron Gajeel!" Erza stated, looking at the vicious man that stood above them.

"How dare you hurt Levy!" Nab yelled as he jumped behind Gajeel to punch him. But Gajeel knocked him away, his arm become an iron pole and extending as far as Nab went for maximum damage.

"He even took out his own guild mates with that hit!" Gray said astonished.

Gajeel jumped down, his iron pole arm shirking and returning to normal and said with a smirk "Hey there, Trash. The Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel the Great, will face you now."

"Man!" Elfman roared as he leaped into the air, charging for Gajeel, " Maybe I'm trash, but I'm a man!" Elf mans arm turned into that of a stone beast and attack Gajeel.

Gajeel smirked and blocked Elfman's attack, his arm transformed into an iron pole again. They held a steady eye contact. "Elfman, huh?" Gajeel asked. He threw Elfman's arm of his own then send his iron pole outward and extending to attack him. Elfman dodged. Gajeel quickly kicked him, his leg now an iron pole as well. Elfman caught his leg with his stone beast arm.

"Not bad." Gajeel complemented.

"A man must be strong." Elfman started with a determined face.

"Then how about this?" Gajeel asked, as smaller mental poles shot out of the leg Elfman had a hold on. Elfman managed to avoid it, but the Phantoms wizards ended up being hit instead.

"Damn him.. his own comrades?" Elfman said, looking at the members of Phantom Lord that had just been hit.

"Where do you think your looking?" Gajeel barked, as he punched Elfman in the face with his iron pole arm, sending Elfman back flying.

Then, all of a sudden, Natsu appeared, and jumped off Elfman and straight towards Gajeel, yelling "Gajeel!" Gajeel was in shock and didn't have time to dodge, Natsu's flaming punch sending him flying back and causing him to crash into the bar.

As quickly as it happened, the members of Phantom gasped and murmured of what just happened. "Gajeel was knocked backwards!" "I've never seen that happen before..."

Natsu walked forward then stopped about 10 meters in front of Gajeel, who was getting up from the now broken remains of the bar and said "I'm Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayer." His fists flaming and his face fierce.

Gajeel rose to his feet and smirked.

"Elfman, give this guy to me." Natsu told him, rather than asking.

"Why you..." Elfman growled, "Not only do you use me as a floor mat, you plan on interfering in our Man-To-Man battle?"

"Pillar of the Iron Dragon!" Gajeel said, using their bickering to his advantage, as a green magic circle appeared before his fist and an iron pillar shooting out of it. It hit Natsu in the gut, but Natsu grabbed a hold of it and tried to hold his ground as he was quickly pushed back.

"Natsu!" Erza cried.

Natsu was leaning over the pillar, holding on to it tightly. "This guy busted up the guild and hurt Levy and the others..." Steam was coming off of his body as he spoke. Gajeels eyes widened as flames quickly formed around Natsu's hands. "Eat this!" he growled as he threw the Gajeel up into the air.

Gajeel flipped and pushed of the ceiling beam for momentum as he dove down yelling at Natsu. Natsu prepared himself and brought back his flaming fist, and punched Gajeel right in the jaw causing him to crash into the ground and slide into the stone wall.

"Excellent." Ezra said with a pleased smile on her face, as the members of Phantom gasped in astonishment.

"Natsu! I'll let you have that manly battle!" Elfman declared, seeing as how Natsu wouldn't back down now anyway, "But in return..."

"Right! I'll knock him good!" Natsu said happily.

Gajeel's fist punched up through the rubble that lay atop of him and stood up. "That didn't affect me." He stated.

Natsu laughed. "Doesn't look that way to me." He said with a smirk.

"You sure?" Gajeel said as he charged at Natsu. Natsu's eyes widened in surprised and was then kicked by Gajeel and sent flying.

"Hey hey..." Gray said.

"That's just nuts." Loki commented, referring to Natsu being used as a bowling ball and Gajeels guild mates as the pins.

"Come on, bring it. You're not affected either right?" Gajeel said smugly.

Natsu stood up instantly in flames and knocking away the rubble, his eyes shining evilly. He made the flames cease and had a sick angered smile on his faced as he giggled. "You know me pretty good there..."

"Your one hot and uncomfortable guy, you know that?" Gajeel stated as he prepared for another attack.

"Shut up, you hard ass." Natsu countered as he too readied himself.

"I'll crush you!" Gajeel sneered happily as he launched his Pillar of the Iron Dragon. Natsu caught it in his flaming hand with a growl as he came to a halt.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, you scrape iron bastard!" Natsu growled as he clenched the iron pillar in his right hand, denting it.

"Oh? Just as rumors say... That's some decent power you got there." Gajeel completed the younger dragon slayer as he retracted the pillar and let his arm returned to normal. "Ouchy, ouchy. So Is that all you got, Salamander?"

"Don't worry 'bout that." Natsu sneered, giving Gajeel a dirty look. "It was just a greeting. Before our Dragon's fight!"

Gajeel looked at Natsu in amusement. Natsu squinted his eyes and Gajeel did the same, both reading to attack. They both crushed the ground beneath them as they jumped into the air and began throwing attacks. Both evenly matched and returning each other's blow. Gajeel was knocked upward into the ceiling beam but metal hooks came out of his boots allowing him to stand upside-down . Natsu leaped after him and they continued their fight in the beams of the ceiling.

"Now I'm fired up." Natsu said with an angry face of determination.

"Got a bit of a destructive steak in you, huh?" Gajeel commented, crouched upside-down on a beam.

The building began to sake and beams from the ceiling fell.

"Oh jez..." Wakaba said.

"It's started." Macao concluded.

"This ain't good." Gray commented as Phantom members around him gasped.

"What's going on?" Someone asked.

"That's master Makarov's anger." Cana answered smiling.

"The Giant's Wrath..." Loki muttered.

"No one can stop him now." Nab said as he clutched his arm.

The members of Phantom began to panic and tremble. "The entire guild is shaking!" one of them cried.

"That's the man, Master Makarov!" Elfman said with pride.

Erza swung her sword and declared, "Prepare yourselves! As long as our master is here, we cannot lose!"

* * *

~Mean While, somewhere off in the mountains~

* * *

The monster let out a horrid shriek as it fell and bleed to death, the girl landing on her feet with a thud.

"That was easy. A rank class my ass..." she muttered.

The small group of the towns defense gasped in awe at how easily the girl had taken out the beast that had been causing them such trouble for over a month now. But no one came to help because of the distance, no matter how much the reward was. The trail one had to take _to_ the town was more danger then the mission itself. Thankfully getting back was easier than going to.

"A-amazing Lilac-Sama!" One of the defense men said.

"Mmh." The girl grunted. _'The beast was weak... it's just your weapons and strategy...'_ "You want this thing dragged back?" She asked them.

"Oh no we can do it ourselves! The village is only 200 meters away." One of the men said.

_'Somehow I doubt that...'_ Wordlessly she went over and grabbed the dead monster by the arm and flung it over her back. "Let's get going, I have a few things I wish to discuss with the chief and the head of defense."

"Y-yes Lilac-Sama!" they all said in unison.

"She's very strong isn't she..." One of the men said.

"Indeed." Agreed another. "I'm glad she decided to take this job. I'm not sure if we could of handled another attack.

_'At least they didn't call me a monster.'_ She thought to herself.

"Alright where do you want me to drop this thing?" she asked.

"Dropping it off outside of the Chief's house will be fine." Said the captain of defense as he came to great them. "You certainly made quick work of the monster..."

"Yes." She said as she continued forward to the chief's house. Villagers looked out of windows and stopped what they were doing to look and cheer at the defeated monster. The monster dropped with a load thump as they arrived at the Chiefs house. "Come," she said to the captain, "I have a few things I wish to discuss with you."

"Hmm? Alright then." He agreed, following her inside the Chief's house.

"You're finished already?" The chief gasped in astonishment.

"Yes, and that's one of the things of wanted to talk to you about, as well as well as you." She said, directing her words at the captain.

"Alright, let us hear what you have to say." The chief said,

She began to launch into the list of improvements the defense team needed to make if they wished to be able to defend themselves.

* * *

~In one of the Towers of the Phantom Lord's Guild~

* * *

Markarov's power cracked the ground beneath him and cause giant cracks in the tower he was in. He growled and let loose his power, blowing away not only the door but a majority of the wall of the room Jose was in. Jose smiled and sat calming on his throne as Makarov proceeded to walk towards him, his energy shattering the glass in the windows.

"Jose!" said Makarov.

"Well, well..." Jose mused.

"What is the meaning of this? Answer me!" Makarov demanded as pieces of the floor were blown upward from his magical power.

"It has been a while, Makarov-San." Jose greeted formally, "Not since the regular meeting 6 years ago? I'm afraid I made a fool of myself then. Liquor really does me in."

Makarov snapped. His arm became larger and he sent a punch Jose's way. " I did not come here to chat, Jose!"

Jose's body glitched.

"You're just a thought-projection? Damn you! You ran from the guild?" said Makarov.

"A battle between two of the 10 Great Wizard Saints would surly cause a cataclysm. I would prefer a simple, sensible victory." Jose said in defense.

"Where are you?" said a frustrated Makarov. "Come and fight me fair and square!"

Then a projection of a tired up Lucy lying on the ground appeared. Makarov gasped. "Lucy? Why?"

"Why, you ask?" asked Jose in a light tone, "Even though she's part of your own guild? You're saying you have no idea who Lucy Heartifila-Sama is?" A magic circle forming at Jose's hand.

"Dont!" Makarov cried. Then a very large figure appeared behind him. Makarov turned quickly. _'Damn! I never sensed this guy's presence!'_

"The, the, the sadness!" Cried the large man as tears came down his bandaged eyes. A bright light came from the man and sent Makarov crashing down through the levels and onto the main floor.

"What's this?" Elfman asked in shock.

"Something fell down!" said someone else.

Natsu looked down, eyes wide in disbelief, as were everyone else's from Fairy Tail.

"The sadness is to great!" cried the giant man who had just attacked the Fairy Tail guild master moments ago. "Where does this sadness come from? Is it the sadness of a great wizard disappearing?" he wailed.

_'What the heck. My power... I've lost my power! My magic...'_ thought a green twitchy Makarov from the ground.

"Gramps!" "Gramps!" "Master!" Natsu, Gray and Ezra cried in unison.

"The sadness..." said the strange large man again."

* * *

~Else Where~

* * *

"Yes. This is the magic of one of the Element 4, Aria-San of the Heavens." Jose said as he held Lucy and the other members of the Element 4 stood behind him, "He can empty his opponent of magic. In other words, his magic is to'nullify'. This battle is already mine, wouldn't you say?"

Jose smirked.

* * *

~Back at the Phantom Lord Guild~

* * *

Makarov was being held by Erza, as Cana, Natsu, Gray and Happy surrounded them.

"M-my magical power..." the guild master chocked out "My magic power!"

Erza brought the master closer, "Master, hang in there!" she pleaded.

"What happened?" Cana asked as she leaned in closer, worried.

"What in the world? I can't sense any magical power from him at all!" Gray exclaimed.

"Hey! You mean he's nothing but a little old man now?" Elfman asked.

"But why?" Happy asked, tears building up in his eyes.

"Gramps, get it together!" Natsu half yelled half pleaded, the worry clear in his enlarged eyes.

"I can't believe it... How did they beat Gramps?" Gray asked.

"What the hell do they have up there?" asked Elfman as he looked up from where the master had fallen.

They members of Phantom smirked and felt relief. "Their master's been beaten?" "Seriously?" "Hey!" "Did you hear that?" "We can do this!" "They're at less than half strength now!" "And we've still got Gajeel and the element 4!" and the continued to talk and get amped up.

Erza heard what they said. _'This is bad...'_

"Now's our chance! Crush them!" The Phantom mages yelled as they got ready and launched into attack once again.

"Don't get cocky!" Natsu yelled as he fended off a mob.

"Damn it they've.." Gray started.

"Gotten their fighting spirit back." Loki finished.

All hell broke loose once again, except this time it was Fairy Tail who was taking the beating.

Erza took in the sense before her. Her comrades barely fending off the large mobs due to injury. Her master on the ground, green, shaking and powerless. She whipped a tear from her eye. _'This is bad. It's not just about attacking strength... Our moral is critically low as well.'_ She stood up and made a hand jester to the door yelling "Retreat! Everyone return to the guild!"

"Erza!" Loki said in protest as other members of Fairy Tail looked at her in disbelief.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Gray yelled.

"A man does not withdraw!" Elfman yelled, 2 of the Phantom members in his hands.

"I can still fight!" Macao protested as he leaned against Cana.

"I can fight as well, Erza!" Cana said.

"No! Without the master, we cannot defeat Jose! Retreat! That's an order!" Erza yelled firmly.

Fairy Tail began running out of the Phantom Lord's guild.

"Oh? Already running with your tails between your legs? You never had the guts, you Faries." Gajeel scoffed from his upside-down position.

"Retreats are sad." Said the large man, Aria, "All to sad!"

"Aria? You're always creeping me out." Gajeel said as he jumped next to him, "But anyway, good ob at getting the old man."

"It was all master Jose's plan." Aria stated. "H-how wonderful!"

"Don't cry at every little thing! You're annoying..." Gajeel scolded. "So, did they catch Lucy?"

This caused Natsu to turn his head from the mob he was fighting and glare up at Gajeel.

"It is a sad story." Aria began, "They girl named Lucy is being held at our headquarters."

"So we gave her a 'warm welcome', then?" Gajeel asked.

"What?" Natsu asked, worry written all over his face.

"What's the matter, Natsu?" asked Happy.

"Gajeel!" Natsu hollered.

"We'll finish this one day, Salamander!" Gajeel said with a smirk. With that Aria out stretched his hand over Gajeel and they both disappeared.

"They caught Lucy..." Natsu said. Happy gasped.

"Retreat!" Erza yelled, making sure all of her guild mates got out, "Move it!"

"Are you a fool?" Gray asked as he prepared for another attack. "You think I'd retreat now? I'm here to get revenge for Levy's team!"

Erza put her hand on grays, stopping his magic. "Please..." she begged.

"Erza..." said Gray, shocked.

She leaned against him, hugging him slightly with her head against his chest. Gray held onto her wrist, still shocked. "All we can do now... is pull back..." she said, strain in her voice. "The hole the master left is to great!"

Gray clenched his teeth, knowing how bad it must be if even Ezra was about to break.

Fairy Tail ran out of the Phantom Lords guild to return home. With Erza in the lead, Elfman carrying Makarov, everyone else followed behind. As the Phantom members ran after them, Natsu grabbed one of the poor suckers, causing him to fall.

"It's the Salamander... and a cat!" He cried.

"Hey you!" Natsu growled, his whole body on fire due to his rage, "You and me are gonna talk!"

* * *

~A few minutes later outside of the Phantom Guild~

* * *

Natsu dragged the phantom mage through a rocky path.

"Natsu, where are you going?" Happy asked as he flied behind him.

"I'm going to save Lucy, obviously." he replied to happy as the captured mage grunted in protest to being dragged. "Tell me. Where is Lucy?"

"H-h-how would I know? Who is that?" The mage stammered, still trying to get free. Annoyed with the answer he was given, Natsu let his flames lose on the mage. "It's hot! It's hot! I'm burning!" he cried.

"Say it." Natsu said.

"I don't know nothin', seriously! It's hot!" the mage cried.

"If any more of my friends are hurt..." Natsu started, ignoring the cries of the man he was dragging, "You'll be nothing but a pile of ashes!" He snarled, glaring behind him at the man.

"Gaaah! I never heard of the wench!" he cried desperately, "I mean, I don't know anything about the young lady!"

"Oh, that so? Too bad." Natsu said in a light tone. "Time to make charcoal, I guess."

"Aye!" agreed Happy.

"B-but our headquarters is up ahead. She may be there..." he said.

"Say that in the first place, sheesh." Natsu said annoyed.

"Aye!" agreed Happy yet again.

* * *

~At Fairy Tail~

* * *

Everyone was being treated by Mirajane and Cana, while others had been sent to the hospital.

"Master..." Erza said quietly, as Mirajane did what she could to help.

"I'm sorry Erza," Mirajane said "But there's nothing I can do for him."

"What? You want me to just sit here and watch him suffer? Let him die?" Erza demanded.

"I didn't say that." Mirajane said stricktly, offense in her voice. "Bisca, Alzack. I want to go take master to the East Forest. There is an old friend of the Master's, a healing wizard, who lives out there... I want you to go as quickly as you can and see if she will be willing to help. She in a tree house in the forest. Her name is Porlyusica." Mirajane ordered the pair.

"Yes! Right away." The two gun magic users said in unison.

_'Chi-San!... We need you. Hurry... Please!'_ Mirajane thought as she moved on to the next member that needed treatment.

* * *

**I hope that chapter was more enjoyable for you :D Oh and btw, the reason I have both of these chapter's up in one day, is just because the first one was so boring... I worked to get this one done so it would hopefully drag you guys in a little more :D Let me know if it worked :D**

**Bai~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovelies~ :D I actually finished this chapter on the 9th, but I wanted to wait for the sake of getting more chapters done so I can be more lazy ;3 Anyway~ This chapter is taking place in ****_Episode 23 : 15 minutes!_**** I cut a few parts out, simply because A) I didn't find them important and B) I was lazy. (: Ehehe**

**This is the chapter where my OC really makes her debut to Fairy Tail in this episode :D Hope you all like her :) I was drawing outfits for her all day in class hehehe the other day. I drew a good version of what she has on in this chapter and link it to you all on my DA account after I colour it :3**

**I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

~In the East Forest in Porlyusica's House~

* * *

Bisca and Alzack stood on the other side of the room, heads down as they watched the elderly woman create a dark green potion. She looked down at Makarov before slapping him suddenly.

"H-hey!" Alzack said, alarmed at what she had just done to their master.

"What are you doing to the master, I mean, the sick person!" Bisca demanded.

"This is what happened because he was too reckless for his age." Porlyusica stated. "Honestly, what a fool you are." She said to Makarov even though he could not hear her. "How long do you plan to stay here?! Go home now!" She barked at Bisca and Alzack, scaring them with her sudden change in mood.

"Uh, but... with the master in this condition..." Alzack argued.

"Please let us care for him!" Bisca pleaded.

"Go home." Porlyusica said, this time in a much calmer voice. "The stench of fretting faces is the greatest poison to a sick man." Bisca and Alzack looked at each other, unsure of what to do. "This was from wind magic, isn't it. This is the work of the magic, Drain. A fearful magic that forces your opponents magical power to flow out. The drained magical power drifts off into the air and soon dissipates. If we could gather Makarov's lost magical power, that would speed his recovery, however... It's already too late. His recovery will be prolonged.

"Is that so?" Alzack said more than asked.

"I will inform everyone." Bisca said.

"You're _still _here?" Porlyusica snapped at them, causing them to flinch.

"Wait, didn't want us to stay and listen?" Alzack asked.

"Go home this instant! I hate the smell of humans!" Porlyusica yelled, swinging her broom at them.

"Pardon us! We're off!" Bisca and Alzack cried as they ran out of the woman's 'house, heading back to Fairy Tail.

* * *

~Mean While, back in the Mountains in the Chief's house~

* * *

"Ahh! I see!" the chief said, pleased with the ideas the girl had come up with for improvements.

The was then an urgent knock on the door and a defense men burst through. Lilac-Sama! There's an urgent message for you from Fairy Tail.

Her eyes widened as she quickly took the projection lacrima and activated it. A projection of Mirajane came up.

"Chisuzu," the recording began. _'This cant be good... Mira never calls me Chisuzu.'_ "The master wanted me to contact you as soon as possible, i only hope you get this. Last night the guild was attacked by Phantom Lord. Thankfully it was late at night so no one was hurt... But today... today we found Levy's team beaten up and restrained against the giant tree in the park... Chisuzu, the master is declaring a war against Phantom Lord and he wants you here now, Mystogan and Gildarts aren't available right now and Laxus isn't responding, so he wants you here as soon as possible for back up. Chisuzu, please hurry." And the recording cut off.

Chisuzus blood began to boil.

"L-Lilac-Sama?" The Chief asked, seeing if she was alright.

"You were talking about giving me an extra reward beside these lovely tribal clothes and the money?" Chisuzu said grimly. "How about you cut the reward cash to 75% and give me a quick rid home.

"O-of course!" the chief said. "Captain! Get our fastest flying polar bear!" sending the captain to get their fastest prized animal of the town.

"Thank you." Chisuzu said with a tight smile.

* * *

~Back at Fairy Tail~

* * *

They members of Fairy Tail were sitting around healing, incredibly unhappily. "Damnit!" "I can't believe we had to retreat!" "This sucks!" "We didn't get revenge for Levy's team..." "Damnit!" some of them growled and muttered.

"This is their headquarters." Macao said, pointing to a map with Wakaba and a few other guild members standing around the table. "If we attack them with ranged magic from the high ground on the southwest..."

"Next time I'll bring my explosive lacrima with me!" Wakaba raged as he stuffed the larcrima into a sack.

"Bring out a stack of powerful magic books for the holder-type wizards from the warehouse!" Macao ordered.

Gray turned and noticed Lucy sitting on a barrel, of what was most likely liquor, looking down and glum. "What's the matter? Still uneasy?" he asked, trying to be kind but this only made her shoulders sag and her hunch over even more. Natsu looked at Lucy from the corner of his eye, still worried about her.

"No, it's not that." Lucy said sadly. "It's just... I'm sorry."

"Well it's the fate of a rich heiress' to get chased." Elfman stated, not particularly helping Lucy feel any better. "And the ones who protect them are men."

"Don't say things like that!" Gray growled, knowing full well what a stupid thing Elfman had just said.

"But I'm really surprised. Why did you keep it a secret, Lucy?" Happy asked, looking up at her sadly.

"I wasn't trying to hide anything." Lucy assured, "After I ran away from home, I really didn't want to talk about it. For a full year, he never showed any interest in his runaway daughter. And now he wants me back? My father went to such terrible lengths to take me back... He's the worst!" she said, looking as if she would burst out into tears at any given moment. "But when you get right down to it, its originally my fault for running away from home, right?"

"That's not true! Your father's the bad guy here!" Elfman said.

"You idiot!" Gray growled at him.

"Eeeh, I mean Phantom!" Elfman corrected himself.

"Thanks to my selfish actions, I've caused all this trouble for everyone." Lucy said as she looked around at her injured guild mates. "I'm really sorry. I guess if I went home, it would end this, right?"

"I wonder about that." Said Natsu, uncrossing his arms. "But 'rich heiress' just doesn't strike the right tone." He said with a smile. "Laughing in this dirty old beer hall, and making a ruckus while on some adventure... That's the Lucy I know." Lucy looked away and though about this. "You said you wanted to stay here, right? What's the point of returning someplace you don't want to go?" Natsu asked, making Lucy gasped at what he said. "You're Lucy of Fairy Tail! This is your home to return to." Natsu said with a smile, aiming his thumb at himself. Tears began to well up in Lucy's eyes and spill down her face.

"Don't cry sheesh... you're stronger than that!" Gray said, rubbing the back as of his head as Elfman started to panic slightly.

"Oh right! Men are weak to tears!" Elfman said, not really making any sense. Lucy began to sob at her friends kind words and attempt to make her feel better.

Cana looked down at the cards in front of her. Frustrated, she threw the cards away. "It's no use... I can't tell where Mystogan is." Cana growled in frustration.

"I see. Too bad." Mirajane said, as she stood in front of a communication lacrima.

"If their aim is Lucy, then they'll be attacking again. We've got a lot of injured people... This doesn't look good." Cana said before taking a drink out of the liquor bottle in her hand.

"Master is gravely wounded. And we don't know where Mystogan is. You're the only one we can rely on! Laxus" Mirajane said threw the communication lacrima.

"Huuuh?" Laxus sneered.

"Please, come back! Fairy Tail's in a crisis!" Mirajane pleaded.

"Serves the old codger right! Ahahahaha! Doesn't have anything to do with me. Handle it yourselves." Laxus said.

"Laxus!... Why you..." Cana growled.

"After all..." said Laxus, "The old man started this war. Why should I be the one to bail him out?"

"They are targeting Lucy... One of us!" Mirajane said, trying to reason with him.

"Huh? Who's that?" Laxus asked. "Oh, you mean that newbie? Tell her I'll save her if she becomes my woman!"

"I can't believe you!" Cana said, disgusted.

"Hey, hey! Is that any way to speak to someone you're asking help from? And tell the old man hurry up and retire, so I can take over his position as master. Hahahaha!-" Laxus's laughter was cut off after Mirajane destroyed the lacrima. Her body shaking from rage as tears streamed down her face.

"Mira..." Cana said quietly as she looked at her friend.

"I can't believe him..." Mirajane said in a shaking voice. "Is that person actually a part of Fairy Tail? In that case I'll fight." She said as she turned around and started to walk forward.

"W-what are you saying?" Cana demanded, trying to reason with Mirajane.

"Lucy was captured even though I was there!" Mira cried.

"No. You'll get in everyone's way the way you are now." Cana said gripping Mirajane's arm. "Even if you were once a S class wizard." Mirajane looked at Cana from the corner of her eye, her face even more hurt from the truth of her friend's words.

* * *

~Meanwhile, With Chisuzu~

* * *

"Faster!" Chisuzu shouted, as she kicked the side of the flying polar bear. They had been flying for a while now. Even though getting off the mountain was easier, it takes 4 days of travelling through the harsh conditions and narrow paths just to get to the town. Getting back by foot was easier due to a secret route the town's people used, but that took 2 days itself! Flying saved a lot of time, about a day and a half, if you went at a normal flying speed. But that wasn't going to cut it. Chisuzu needed to get to the guild as fast as she good.

"Grah!" She growled in frustration.

* * *

~Elsewhere in Erza's Home~

* * *

_'The master is absent. No Laxus, Mystogan...There are many injured. Will it be possible to continue the fight?'_ Erza thought as memoires of the battle from earlier today passed through her mind. She pressed her hands against the wall of her shower, as the hot water slid down her back. She punched the shower's wall. _'If I had gone with him... The shame! This is my fault!... Chisuzu! Come quickly.'_ But Erza's thoughts were interrupted by a loud boom.

* * *

~Back at the Fairy Tail Guild~

* * *

The guild shook and the panicked members looked around in signs of what was happening.

"W-what's this?" Gray said.

Alzack slammed open the door to the basement and yelled "Outside!" with panic all over his face.

The members of Fairy Tail gathered outside to the back to see what was causing the massive shaking and noise.

"W-what the hell?" Natsu yelled in shock.

In the sea behind the guild, moved the headquarters of Phantom Lord, with the earth still attached underneath and giant mechanical legs coming out of the bottom. Slowly proceeding forward.

"Their guild is walking!" Happy exclaimed.

"Phantom?" Loki questioned.

Everyone gawked at the sight before there, completely terrified as well.

"W-what are we going to do?" Wakaba asked.

Even Erza, who had just appeared still in a bath towel, was trembling. "I didn't predict this..." she said. "_This_ is how they attack us?"

With each slow step the moving headquarters of Phantom lord took, the ground shook and waters stirred violently creating giant waves.

* * *

~Inside the Phantom Lord Guild~

* * *

"The Magic Focusing Cannon, Jupiter..." Jose said grimly, "Ready..." his henchmen had magic circles in front of them, activating the cannon. One of the walls of the giant castle went down, and a giant cannon started coming out, aiming right for Fairy Tail. Dark magic began to form at the mouth of the cannon, quickly turning into a large sphere.

"Eliminate them." Jose ordered.

* * *

~In the Back of Fairy Tail~

* * *

"This is bad! Everyone take over!" Erza ordered quickly, the sphere growing and Fairy Tail's hope seemed to be shrinking with it. Erza dashed forward.

"Erza!" called Mirajane.

"What do you plan to do?" Macao called after her.

As Erza ran her body glowed as she reequipped.

"She reequipped?" Cana asked, surprised.

"H-hey!" Loki yelled.

"I won't let you touch the guild!" Erza roared.

"It's the Adamantine Armour!" Happy stated.

"She doesn't intend to actually block it, does she?!" Bisca asked.

"I don't care how much crazy defense power that armour gives you!" said Alzack.

"Don't do it Erza! You'll die!" Wakaba yelled.

The dark blue sphere radiated with a dark magical power, but Erza stood her ground at the end of the cliff. "Get down!" She yelled.

"Erza!" Natsu yelled, reaching forward to try to stop her, but gray held him back.

"Natsu! All we can do is believe in her!" Gray yelled at him.

Everyone was petrified. All stuck like deer in headlights. It fired. Zooming across the water with great speed. Erza quickly brought her arms together, merging the two halves of the shield into one and a giant magic circle in front of it. Jupiter crashed into Ezra's shield full force, but she stood her ground. _'This is it...'_ she thought.

"ERZA!" Natsu yelled, everyone bracing themselves. Erza's body was shaking as she tried not to move, trying to keep her guild safe. Her shield started to crack rapidly, along with her armor as Jupiter's power started to die out. Chucks of her shield as well bits of the ground where blown away and destroyed. _'No damnit!'_ Erza screamed in her mind, a second away from her armor breaking and her guild being destroyed.

"I don't think so!"

"Chisuzu!" Mirajane and Erza gasped, as they saw their comrade getting ready to jump off of a flying polar bear as she reequip a 4 foot sword.

"Graaa! Take this!" Chisuzu growled as she jumped down and dove her massive sword into the sphere of magic. "Fang of the Tiger!" Chisuzu's sword bust out with pale white magic, destroying Jupiter.

"Thank goodness..." Erza said as she started to fall.

"Sorry I was so late." Chisuzu said as she caught Erza. "At least now you'll still be able to fight." She said giving Erza a small smile.

Erza gave a weak laugh, "Yes, that is a good thing isn't it."

"Whoa..." Macao said, "They stopped it."

"Yes but who is that?" Elfman asked.

The guild looked at the young girl that supported Erza, and not to mention just saved them _and_ Erza. Erza, someone who never needs saving. They all gawked at their small hero.

She was shorter than Erza, by just an inch or too but had the same study build as the S class wizard. She had light brown wavy hair that was up in a high pony tail and lilac coloured eyes, she resembled Cana in a few ways. She had black strapped boots that went half way up her calf, dark gray leggings and a giant white jacket with a thick pale blue strip down the middle with fur on the hood and bottom, that was dirty and had dried blood on the back. No one seemed to recognize her.

"I don't recognize her..." Cana said.

Natsu ran up to Erza and Chisuzu, "Erza! Are you okay?" he asked worried, sparing a glance at the girl who supported her.

"Yes, thanks to Chisuzu." Erza said, trying to stand on her own but falling.

"Erza!" Natsu cried as he caught her.

"Mhh. Only Markarov is fully out of commission. I never expected you'd be able to block that shot from Jupiter. I'm surprised it didn't kill you, even if your little friend over there did come to save the day. Though I doubt you'll be able to fight." Jose mused. "However, you no longer have a chance for victory. Hand over Lucy Heartifila. Right now."

"Not in your life!" Alzack yelled.

"Are we a guild that hands over our friends? I don't think so!" Bisca spat.

"Lucy is one of us!"Macao agreed.

The members of Fairy Tail yelled in agreement. Lucy shook slightly as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Hand her over." Jose growled.

Lucy brought her hand to her eye, trying to stop the tears. Her shoulders shook. "I... I!..." Lucy tired to say.

"We'd rather die than sell out our friends!" Erza yelled, no longer leaning on Natsu and standing on her own.

Lucy was shocked by these words, and the shouts of agreement that came with them.

"Our answer will never change, no matter what! We'll kick your ass." Natsu yelled, a vein now visible on his forehead. The rest of Fairy Tail yelled in agreement.

Lucy's hands covered her mouth as she tried to hold back her sobs. She jumped slightly when a hand was placed on her shoulder. It was Chisuzu's. "Y-you..." Lucy stuttered.

"Come on now, don't cry." Chisuzu said in a dull but soothing voice. "I know your blaming yourself for this but don't. This wasn't in your control. And by blaming yourself and wanting to give up, you offend your friends. You see how much they care for you don't you?"

Lucy's eyes widened at the girls words. "..." She couldn't say anything.

"Don't worry. Now that I'm here... This will all be over soon." Chisuzu reassured.

"Then you'll get a second extra-large helping of Jupiter!" Jose roared. "Quiver in fear for the next 15 minutes it takes to charge!"

"What?" Elfman gasped.

"Jupiter..." Cana said.

"They're gonna shoot it again?" Loki asked.

Erza groaned in pain. "I-I won't be able to use my Adamantine Armor again..."

"Erza!" Mirajane gasped in worry, as she carefully tried to help Erza.

"Che." Chisuzu scoffed.

Gray turned to look at Chisuzu. "Does this look like a time to scoff?" he barked. "One more of those and were done!"

"What?" Chisuzu snarled. "In case you didn't see, I saved your asses as well as Erza's. And that shouldn't even matter. Are you a Fairy Tail Wizard or aren't you?"

Gray was about to retort when dark ghost like creatures started coming out of the Phantom Lord's headquarters and darted over the water towards them.

"What? They're sending their air forces?" Someone gasped.

"Weren't they supposed to fire Jupiter again?" someone else questioned.

"Stare into the pits of Hell, Fairy Tail! You only have two choices left. Be destroyed by my troops. Or be blown away by Jupiter!" Jose growled.

"I can't believe this!" Macao said panicking. "He plans on blowing up his own allies?"

"It's a bluff! They won't shoot..." Wakaba said unconvincingly.

"No they're shooting." Cana confirmed. "That's just Jose's magic Shade. They are not human. They're phantom soldiers that Jose created.

"What? Shade?..." Bisca excalmed.

"You mean their ghosts?" Alzack asked.

"Hehehe..." Chisuzu giggled.

"We have to do something about Jupiter." Cana stated before Chisuzu busted out into full out laughter, dropping gray.

"T-that?" she gasped for breath.

"What?" sneered Jose.

"You call _that_ Hell?" She laughed. "Oh please." She said, her voice dropping and laughter ceasing. "That's nowhere near Hell. But don't worry... I'll send you too Hell to cure you of your ignorance."

"And just who are _you_ to think you can stop Jupiter, let along live long enough to fight me?" Jose laughed, unfazed by her threat.

"Me? Why I'm, Fairy Tails Trump card." Chisuzu stated, causing her guild mates to gawk at her and whisper to each other. "Trump card?" "Who is she?" "What does she mean?" "Is she really that strong? some of them said.

"And as for stopping Jupiter..." Chisuzu said.

"I'll bust it to pieces!" Natsu yelled. "15 minute right? Let me at it!"

"Aha! That's the ticket!" Chisuzu yelled as Natsu took off running.

"Happy!" he called.

"Aye sir!" Happy yelled in response, grabbing Natsu as he jumped into the air.

"Elfman, we're going in too!" Gray yelled as he and Elfman took off.

"Alright!" Elfman yelled.

"We'll make a stand here!" Cana said as she got her cards ready. "Got it?"

"Yeah!" The Fairy Tail wizards yelled.

"Chi-San!" Mirajane called, "Please, take care of them. And... avenge the master!"

"Mmh. Oh course I will Mira. Just what do you take me for?" Chisuzu asked jokingly.

Mirajane cast Chisuzu a quick smile and nodded. "Lucy, this way!" Mirajane said, as she took the blonde by the arm and led her to saftey.

"My, my. What a lively bunch... You were right master." Chisuzu said to herself. "Alright!" she whistled for the flying polar bear. It flew over and she jumped on. "Forward! After this you can return home." She said patting it's head as they flew over Gray and Elfman, who were running on Grays ice floor.

Natsu was already busy punching away at the large cannon. "Damnit! Not even a dent." Get growled as he continued to pound away.

"I guess we have to destroy it from the inside." Happy concluded. Natsu stopped punching the cannon and hopped inside it.

"Alright let's go!" Natsu yelled as he and Happy took off.

"Aye!" said Happy.

"What's that?" Natsu exclaimed, looking inside the room. There was giant glass ball as well as 4 smaller coloured ones, with a large clock on the ceiling. The large minute hand moved.

"11 minutes until Jupiter fires." A female voice announced.

"It looks like a lacrima for concentrating magic."Happy stated.

"I've never seen a lacrima that big before!" Natsu exclaimed.

"A Magic Focusing Cannon is a weapon that uses concentrated magic power instead of a cannon shell." Happy exclaimed.

"I don't really get it, but all I need to do is break it, right?"

"I won't let you do that." Said someone. Natsu and Happy looked down to see a man with white and black hair in an orange coat.

"A lookout?" Happy asked.

"Whatever! I'll get rid of anyone in our way!" Natsu declared as he jumped down to attack, his fist already blazing

"I won't let you." the man said.

"I don't have time for this! Outta my way!" Natsu yelled as he went to attack, but his flames punched him in the face instead.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" Happy asked.

"Uh, my body is... on its own..." said Natsu.

"Looks like... you're the one getting in your way." The man replied smugly.

"10 minutes until Jupiter fires." The woman's voice announced.

* * *

~Inside Fairy Tail~

* * *

_'Only 9 minutes untill Jupiters next shoot.'_ Mirajane, who was currently transformed as Lucy, as she tended to Erza. _'Natsu...Chisuzu... Please.'_

* * *

~Back inside Phantom Lord~

* * *

"Mmh?" Chisuzu said, as she came to a halt inside the cannon. "Natsu, what are you doing. Hurry up and destroy that lacrima."

"8 minutes until Jupiter fires."

"I'm working on it!" Natsu growled. "Move it. I'm going to smash that giant crystal!" Natsu growled at the man.

"If you can break that lacrima, Jupiter shouldn't be able to fire." Happy instructed Natsu.

"Well work faster." Chisuzu snapped as she began to go onward.

"You're not leaving." The man said as he jumped up to attack Chisuzu. She jumped off his head swiftly.

"Oh but I am." She said in a singsong voice. "Good luck, Natsu."

"7 minutes until Jupiter fires."

"I don't have time to stand babbling around with you!" Natsu growled at his opponent as he leaped into the air to attack, only to have his flames hit him once again.

_'Well, looks like Natsu will have some fun with that guy.'_ Chisuzu thought as she ran on ahead.

"Natsu!" Happy cried.

"Ow! Not again!" Natsu muttered, "What the heck."

"Natsu! We don't have time for you to fight this guy! You've got to hurry and destroy Jupiter!" Happy explained, flying in front of Natsu flailing around. But Natsu didn't seem to of heard what Happy had said.

"Why you little..." Natsu growled as he took off towards the man.

"Natsu, listen to me!" Happy cried.

The man simply widened his eyes as he had been doing, and caused Natsu's flaming fist to spin round him creating a vortex of fire. The man leaped into the air and kneed Natsu in the gut and sent him flying into the wall.

"6 minutes until Jupiter fires."

"I am Toromaru, and I manipulate the element of fire." The man, Toromaru, stated.

Natsu groaned as she stood up. "One of those whatchamacalit-somethingorother 4?"

"Natsu, it's the Element 4! The only part you got right was the 4!" Happy exclaimed.

"All flames are under my control." Toromaru stated.

"Say what?" Natsu growled.

"Whether enemy or in nature, all flame is mine!" Toromaru declared smugly.

"My flames are mine!" Natsu sneered.

"Natsu, who cares about that?" Happy cried. "First, destroy this thing!"

"Seems you drew a bad match up, my little fire wizard." Toromaru said, as the 4 smaller lacrima began to glow and send their energy into the giant lacrima in the middle.

"Jupiter is starting to activate!" Happy exclaimed.

"5 minutes until Jupiter fires."

Toromaru stared smugly and triumphantly at Natsu, as Natsu stared back frustrated and trying to figure out what to do.

* * *

**Ta daaa~ And then the episode ends with one of those epic screen shot things :P Let me know what you think of Chisuzu please! :D**

** fairytail/images/3/39/FT_Height_ And here is a link just so you can get an idea of how tall everyone is. Now I'm just going to adjust it a bit too :P So! From shortest to Tallest! Happy will be 1'8" Makarov will be 2'5". ****Levy will be 5'0**. ** Lucy and others her height will be 5'4"-5'5" Chisuzu will be 5'5". ****Erza will be 5'7" **Natsu is about 5'8" and Gray roughly 5'9" Jellal and Gajeel will be 5'11" and Laxus 6'2". Elfman will be 6'6"

**Oh! And I also decided I'm going to try to update every saterday! So today :P Anyway, Baaai :***


End file.
